


Imposter

by SleeplessBug



Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: Body Horror, gun - Freeform, two imposters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:41:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26568970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleeplessBug/pseuds/SleeplessBug
Summary: ... Maybe there was more than one Imposter, White thought, as Blue walked out of the room.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 80





	Imposter

White was fixing the lights- The Imposter seemed to be obsessed with turning them off. He wasn't paying attention as a pair of footsteps approached from behind.

"Hun... gry..."

He froze and slowly leaned back up; something was breathing heavily. He slowly turned around, coming face to face with Pink; her helmet was off, mouth split open far too wide.

"Ah- P- Pink?"

"Hung- ry..."

She got closer; it looked like her head was about to split open; he was frozen in fear as she lunged-

**BANG**

A bullet hit Pinks neck, and she screamed, falling backward. She gasped and gurgled before falling still. White looked to who shot the bullet- Blue had a gun in their hand, eyes blank.

They stared at each other before Blue spoke a single word.

"Sa... f... e?"

... Maybe there was more than one Imposter, White thought, as Blue walked out of the room.


End file.
